Asquerosas gafas
by Sta Fantasia
Summary: Ran odia las gafas de Conan. Porque lo son todo menos algo que ayuda a ver mejor: Son un GPS, son un disfraz, pero, sobretodo, son la desconfianza de Shinichi hacía ella tornada en algo material.


**¡Hola!**

 **¡UFFFF! Hacía MUCHÍSIMO que no escribía nada de Detective Conan y ya me estaba empezando a dar el mono (?)**

 **Bueno, esto sale de que hacía ya tiempo que quería escribir algo en voz de Ran. Ademas, hace poco que tengo que usar gafas ¡y son de montura negra! Por lo cual cada vez que me miró en el espejo no puedo dejar de pensar en Conan T-T y como que necesito desahogarme y me decidí a escribir esto. ¡Pero no culpo a mis gafas! *Las comienza a acariciar y a hablar como lunática* No os lo toméis a mal, llevamos poco juntas pero sabes que te quiero.**

 **En fin, espero que disfrutéis el fic ^-^**

* * *

 **\- ASQUEROSAS GAFAS -**

* * *

Crees que no lo se.

Crees que todas las veces que estado a punto de pillarte lograste engañarme cuando, en realidad, hace mucho que acepte ayudarte con tu mentira sabiendo la verdad, pero no diciendola.

 _Quien calla, otorga._

Esas gafas me dieron mala espina desde la primera vez que te vi en el cuerpo de Conan. ¿Qué persona en su sano juicio, por muy niño que fuera, usaría gafas sin cristales? ¡Por favor! ¿Te pille en mal momento? Se notaba que estabas desesperado por esconderte... de _mi._

Te salió el tiro por la culata, porque acabamos viviendo bajó el mismo techo. Sin embargo, al segundo día de conocerte ya había cristales en ellas. Por lo cual pensé que habían sido imaginaciones mías y lo dejé pasar.

No pasaron muchos días cuando me di cuenta: esas gafas parecían parte de tí. Dormias, te duchabas, ibas a la playa e incluso hacías piruetas con ellas puestas. Nunca te vi sin ellas.

 _Me duelen los ojos si me las quitó._

Fue lo que me dijiste. Yo, que en ese momento no sospechaba de tí, y nunca había tenido que usar gafas, me lo creí.

Y entonces lo vi.

Te fuiste detrás de un delincuente fugado y apretaste ese botón escondido en la montura. Encendiste el GPS que hay incorporado en tus gafas. Esa excesiva luz habría dañado los ojos de quien de verdad necesita gafas. Y supe que los cristales de tus gafas no tienen ninguna graduación.

Comencé a sospechar.

No te pueden doler los ojos cuando estás dormido. Por eso aquella vez, cuando te encontré sopa en el sofa te las quite para que estuvieras más cómodo. Vi por primera vez tu rostro sin ellas y fue como si algo hiciera _¡BOOM! e_ n mi cabeza.

No tienes idea de lo estúpida que me sentí.

Tú, mi mejor amigo. Soy capaz de reconocerte con solo ver una mano tuya. Sin embargo lograste engañarme durante meses usando como disfraz tan solo unas asquerosas gafas cuyos cristales ni tan siquiera están graduados. Claro, siempre tuviste una vista de halcón. La más mínima graduación te habría fastidiado.

Pensé echartelo en cara... pero entonces tu madre llegó en tu auxilio y fue cuando comprendí.

No te escondias de mi, si no de algo mucho más grande y, estoy segura, peligroso.

La vida de un detective es peligrosa, lo aprendí de mala gana, pero tú siempre habías mostrado la cara.

Pero esta vez te escondias...

Sentí pánico hasta de la más mínima sombra y cerre la boca, jure que para siempre. Si alguien se entera de quien es Conan Edogawa en realidad, no sera por mi.

Pero quiero que confíes en mi. Ya no soy la misma chica llorona de Tropical Land que necesita ser protegida. Después de que llegaste a mi vida como Conan y los casos de homicidio en la oficina de papá se hicieron diarios. Después de ver tantos cadáveres. Después de escuchar tantas historias emotivas pero, sobretodo, retorcidas.

Después de concienzarme de que hasta la más mínima tontería puede ser una causa de muerte.

Me he acostumbrado.

Soy hija de un detective y una abogada. La delincuencia y la muerte abrazan mi vida desde que tengo memoria y algún que otro recuerdo reprimido que sale a la luz.

He aprendido a guardarme de todo eso y también a afrontar una posible muerte cuando me he quedado sin escapatoria.

Por eso no te pido explicaciones, no te pido que me digas a que _nos_ enfrentamos.

Tan solo quiero que te quites esas asquerosas gafas por un segundo y me pidas ayuda.

Sabes que lo hare aun si no lo haces, aun si tengo que dar la vida por tí (¿no la he arriesgado ya un montón de veces?). No solo porque eres mi mejor amigo, si no que mientras lleves ese disfraz formado solo por unas gafas también eres mi hermano menor.

Pero agradecería el gesto, de verdad. Porque, cada vez que te veo escudandote en esas gafas de montura negra exageradamente grandes, con cristales sin graduar y con GPS incorporado, no hago más que recordar que no confias en mi.

Crees que sigo siendo una debilucha que no lo va a poder soportar la realidad cuando, en realidad, llevó años preparandome para ello.

Así que venga, se el hombre que deberías ser y dilo.

 _Ayuda._

Una mísera palabra de cinco letras y tres sílabas.

¡Es lo único que quiero!

* * *

— Ran-neechan, ¿te encuentras bien? —Conan rompió el silencio incómodo que se había creado entre ambos, un tanto nervioso.

La joven mujer lo miraba con el ceño ligeramente fruncido en enfado desde hace un buen rato. Como queriendo echarle algo en cara. Pero en todo el rato no había despegado sus labios.

Con la voz del joven _supuestamente_ adolescente, Ran volvió en si y le mostró su tan típica sonrisa dulce y tierna que le quitaba la maldad a cualquiera.

— Sí, no es nada, solo estaba distraida —aseguró—. Tan solo quería preguntarte que quieres cenar hoy.

* * *

 **Jajaja. Sí, este es el final. Ran como chica dulce y amable como siempre es en el exterior. Pero por dentro se guarda toda esa fuerza que sabemos perfectamente que posee. Nadie en su sano juicio quiere hacer enfadar a Ran XD**

 **En fin, espero que os gustara.**

 **¡Nos vemos! :)**


End file.
